Kel Vallen
Kelly Dela Reyes (née Carter; born September 30, 1993), better known by her ring name Kel Vallen is a professional wrestler currently working for CWL on the Nemesis brand, she is best known for her work in Stardom in the past, and currently for her work in CWL. She is the current CWL Nemesis Women's Champion. "KEL... FUCKIN'... VALLEN!!" - Vallen, 2018. Early Career Kel was born in the West Midlands, England, and stayed there until she was 10 years old when she moved to Australia. At about 18, Kel returned to England and moved to London, renting an apartment there while she trained at the Pro-Wrestling EVE promotion. "Wrestling saved my life. Genuinely" - Vallen, 2016. Vallen has mentioned in a few interviews that her life was rough for a long period of time before she found a few things that gave her passion and hope for the future, Pro Wrestling was one of those things she named. Kel Vallen is a Transgender Woman. Pro-Wrestling EVE First Run (2011 - 2013) Pro Wrestling EVE could be considered Kel's home promotion. It's where she first started training, where she won her first title and a place that she still wrestles in sporadically to this day. Pro Wrestling EVE is a small women's promotion based out of London, England. It is promoted as a Punk, Feminist promotion and is a very accepting place, making it the perfect place for Kel to pick for training. Cali Vachon Kel debuted in EVE as Cali Vachon, a very different name than the one she would grow into in time. she debuted in April of 2011 in a losing effort in a battle royal. Over time, as Kel's experience level grew, she was promoted more and more within the promotion, rising up the ranks until eventually, she had the first title match of her career; Cali Vachon vs. Alpha Female for the Pro Wrestling EVE Championship. Kel would put in a losing effort, pinned after "The Omega Slam" in 16:35. After that capped off her 2011, Kel would branch out into a few other small promotions in the UK, not doing anything particular of note. In April of 2012, Kel would get her second shot against The Alpha Female. This time, Kel would manage to emerge victorious, holding her very first title belt high above her head proud, the Pro Wrestling EVE Champion; Cali Vachon, April 1, 2012. Kel would retain the belt four times throughout the year, three times in EVE and once in another promotion. Eventually, November 10, 2012, Kel Vallen would defend the title against Nikki Storm in an unsuccessful effort, losing the belt. Afterwards, Kel had a short hiatus from the promotion, travelling to Japan and beginning her career in Stardom. World Wonder Ring Stardom (2013 - 2017) In early 2013, Vallen made her first of what would be many appearances in Japanese Joshi promotion; World Wonder Ring Stardom. Cali Vachon (2013) Kel would debut in Stardom as Cali Vachon in 2013. She wouldn't do too much of note, various tag matches, a title match loss for the Artists of Stardom Championships, before eventually winning the SWA World Championship. She would lose it fairly quickly and would re-debut later as her new gimmick. Plata Tigre. Plata Tigre (2013-2014) Kel would re-debut in Stardom a bit later as the masked wrestler; Plata Tigre (Silver Tiger). She would find great success in this role, quickly winning the Artist of Stardom Championships in June of 2013, before quickly losing them to Kimura-Monster Gun. After that Kel would go on to win the High-Speed Championship. After that, Kel set her sights on a new prize, the Wonder of Stardom Championship. She would lose in her first attempt at challenging for the belt against Act Yasukawa, suffering from a minor shoulder dislocation in the match and putting her on the shelf for a few months. After Kel returned, she would carve a warpath to that title, putting away Mayu Iwatani, Kyoko Kimura and Kaori Yonoyema on route. Her title match was earned and she would go on to battle Act Yasukawa for the Wonder of Stardom Championship for the 2nd time in June of 2014. Kel would retain the belt 5 times in great matches against some of the top wrestlers in Stardom before being forced to vacate it in September of 2014 after agitating the shoulder injury, suffering a major dislocation this time and being put on the shelf for a year. Un-Masking and debut as Kel Valentine (2015-2017) In August of 2015, the 5★Star Grand Prix Round Robin tournament was right around the corner, as the participants were being announced for the blocks, as usual, the final announcement would surprise everyone. On-screen flashed images and text of Cali Vachon, then Plata Tigre highlights, the Tigre Death Drop and the Frog Splash, the Wonder of Stardom Championship in her hand too. After that, the video showed a figure sitting in a room alone, leaning forward in a chair, black and white gear, long white hair. Kel Valentine looked directly at the camera, "Modotte kimashita." She said, roughly translating to "I'm back" in English. "Modotte kimashita." - Valentine, 2015 Kel would go on to win the 5★Star Grand Prix, defeating Kairi Hojo in the finals. After that Kel would get her earned shot at the World of Stardom Championship in late September against Io Shirai. Kel would go on to defeat Io Shirai in a 5-star match, becoming the new World of Stardom Champion. Other key moments would be Kel attempting to become the first World of Stardom Champion and Wonder of Stardom Champion at the same time, losing to Mayu Iwatani in a match for the Wonder of Stardom title, then retaining her own belt later on. Return to England and Defiant Wrestling full time (2017) After a successful 5 year career of mostly performing and wrestling in Japan, Vallen decided that she wanted to venture into other aspects and promotions of the wrestling industry. She moved back to England, signing to the relatively new Defiant Wrestling (Then, WCPW). Kel would wrestle for Defiant Wrestling for almost all of 2017. Pro-Wrestling EVE (2017 - present) Kel would return to Pro-Wresting EVE around the same time as Defiant wrestling, appearing sporadically from this point onwards. She would be Kel Valentine this time, of course, Kel would win the EVE championship 2 more times in 2017, though she hasn't won it again since her debut in CWL. CWL (2017 - present) In late 2017, Kel Vallen signed a CWL contract under the ring name; Kel Valentine, moving her career to America for the first time. Early CWL Kel would prove unsuccessful at first, losing to Andrea Hudson in the first round of the CWL Women's Championship Tournament. Afterwards, Kel would go on to gain a #1 Contender position, and then go further to win the title from inaugural champion Lilith Lovecraft and defend it once against her in a rematch before dropping it ultimately to Davina Rose at Shadowbanned. After the loss Kel snapped, having a breakdown backstage and bringing a shift in attitude with it. Feud With Lovecraft After her title loss, Kel would lose a Gold in The Bank qualifying match to Lilith Lovecraft. Kel would reject Lovecraft's offer of friendship when she attacked her backstage the week prior to Gold In The Bank, removing her from the match. This would go on to spiral into an even more vicious rivalry than when the championship was involved. After Gold In The Bank, Kel pinned Davina Rose to earn a shot at her belt in a triple threat. The night of the show, at American Cakeday, the returning Lisa Love (Formerly Lilith Lovecraft) locked Kel in a room backstage, making her miss the match. Kel later went on to raise the stakes further, while being interviewed by Simone Martin-Ross, the wife of Lisa Love, Kel would assault her, stomping her head into the concrete, sending her straight to the hospital, and a message straight to Lisa. Everything culminated at Midsummer Mayhem, in the main event of Day 1. Kel Vallen vs. Lisa Love inside Hell in A Cell, 2/3 Falls. Kel would go on to defeat Lisa, scoring 2 falls to 0. This would be Lisa Love's last match in the CWL. CWL: Vindication After Midsummer Mayhem, the CWL integrated a brand split, splitting the roster between Vindication and Nemesis. Kel was drafted to Vindication, where the new champ was her old enemy, Davina Rose. Kel defeated Clarke Lance to earn a shot at Rose but would fall short in the semi-main event of Upvoted, losing once again to Rose, leaving their rivalry at 2-1 in favour of Rose White Lotus In March 2018 on the Week 38 episode of Vindication, Kel Vallen defeated Evelynn Diamond, afterwards, her, Carolyn Hale, and Yuri York beat down Evelynn Diamond, standing tall as their new group, cutting a promo stating their name as "White Lotus". At Battle Lines, in the Vindication's Women's Brand vs Brand Elimination Match team, was made up of Kel Vallen, Carolyn Hale, Yuri York, and Julie Storm. White Lotus went to work in this match, York scoring two eliminations, Hale scoring the final elimination, and Kel showing off her skills too, however, she would be the one elimination of the match for the Vindication team when the referee failed to see her hand on the rope. Supremacy Cup In Round One of the Supremacy Cup, Kel Vallen went head to head with former champion Luna Morales, after Luna kicked out of the Black Valentine, Kel had to go to desperate measures, scaling to the top rope and putting Luna away with the frog splash for the win. The first victory of the Supremacy Cup. Kel would go onto defeat every single person in the Vindication Block, including her girlfriend Carolyn Hale, whom she tapped out with her own finisher; The Illustrious Clutch, publicly humiliating her. Shortly after this the two would break up. Kel continued on to the Supremacy Cup Final at the 2018 Supremacy PPV, facing off against the Nemesis Block winner; the Witch Doctor, It would be a hard fought battle, with Witch Doctor kicking out of every single Black Valentine in the match, but Kel had her Sheer Heart Attack up her sleeve, she picked up a fall with 1, and then immediately hit Witch Doctor with a second to pick up her second fall. Ultimately, the match ended 3-1 in Kel's favour, and she won the first ever Supremacy Cup. K.S Athletics After breaking up with Carolyn Hale, Kel turned more attention to K.S. Athletics. Kyle Stevens had a trophy cabinet and a plaque installed dedicated to Kel's victory at Supremacy, and Kel started renting out a room on Kyle's house boat so that she could be right next to the gym. She dyed her hair jet black, and took on a new outlook on herself. The Black Valentine was here. CWL: Nemesis After several short reigns and quick title changes for both the Nemesis and Vindication Championships, Kel waited until a worthy challenger appeared before she chose the title she would fight for at Endgame. When the dust settled, and the final champions for Endgame appeared, Jessie for Vindication and Annie Thunder for Nemesis, Kel chose to challenge Annie for the CWL Nemesis Women's Champion, a long-awaited matchup. Endgame 2018 The match between "Killer" Kel Vallen and the champion, Annie Thunder would take place as the Semi-Main event of Endgame. Both competitors made their entrances, with many fans waiting in eager anticipation of who would come out on top. Kel appeared to be the favourite to win the match, being undefeated for 30 weeks at the time. Kel and Annie had a strong bout, but after a few strong showings from both competitors, Kel came out on top, forcing Annie to tap out to the Killer Clutch, the move she adopted from Carolyn Hale. Kel became the Nemesis Women's Champion. Year 2 Kel Vallen continued her undefeated streak into year 2. Defeating Amber Arcade in the lead up to her title defense against #1 contender; Riley Reeves. At the Week 64, Nemesis Supershow. Kel Vallen defeated Riley Reeves in the main event to achieve her first title defense. Kel's luck would change shortly after, as she accepted a challenge from the new wrestler; Roxx. Kel battled Roxx in the main event of the Week 66 edition of Nemesis, and there, finally after over 200 days. The streak was over. Kel Vallen was pinned for the 3 count and suffered her 6th loss of her CWL career, and the first one in over 30 weeks. After losing to Roxx, things only got worse, as after the match, longtime rival Lisa Lovecraft made her return to the company, fighting Kel and laying her out with the Lovesick Kick. Notable Achievements * Alberta's Most Popular Wrestler 2018 CWL * CWL Nemesis Women's Championship x 2 (One as CWL Women's Championship) * Winning Team at Battle Lines 2018 * Supremacy Cup 2018 Winner * Match of the Week Awards ** MOTW Week 9 vs Andrea Hudson ** MOTW Week 12 vs Lilith Lovecraft ** MOTW Week 17 vs Davina Rose ** MOTW Week 43 vs Julie Storm ** MOTW Week 48 vs Carolyn Hale Stardom * High Speed Championship x 1 * Stardom SWA Championship x 1 * Artist of Stardom Championships x 1 * Wonder of Stardom Championship x 2 * World of Stardom Championship x 1 * 5★Star Grand Prix Winner 2015 Defiant * DEFIANT Women's Championship x 1 EVE * Pro-Wrestling: EVE Championship x 3 In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Black Valentine (Double Underhook DDT) (2018-present) * Curb-Stomp (2018-2018) * Headshot / Killshot (Jumping Complete Shot) (2011-2017) * Lariat / Clothesline from Kel (2011-2017) (Used as a signature thereafter) * Sheer Heart Attack / Quicksilver Splash (Frog Splash) (2013-present) * Tigre Death Drop (Inverted DDT) (2013-2017) * Killer Clutch (Arm Trapped Crossface) (2018-present) Signature Moves * Lance (Spear)(2011-present) * Black Dragon Suplex (Snap Dragon Suplex) (2012-present) * Springboard Swanton Bomb * X-Plex * Brainbuster * Multiple Saito Suplex Variations * Multiple Back Suplex Variations